1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive mechanism for a sprinkler or the like, which has a hydraulic or fluid drive in particular in that at least part of the water to be discharged with the sprinkler is used for driving at least one movement of the sprinkler or the like. For this purpose a liquid or fluid supply is provided in a casing, which is exposed to the action of a drive rotor, which performs the desired movement function by means of a gear.
2. Prior Art
German patent 19 12 315 discloses a sprinkler, in which the drive rotor in the form of a turbine wheel and the gear within a nozzle casing are so located within the water distribution means that the gear is also constantly operating in the waterbath. The gear is mounted on a support fixed to a hollow shaft directly behind the turbine wheel and within the water-filled casing engages in an inner gear rim, which is connected to the casing. This sprinkler has proved to be very advantageous, particularly as its drive mechanism permits a reciprocating movement over an infinitely variable distance and also makes it possible to sprinkle a roughly rectangular area.